


Taking a Dip

by No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Language, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room/pseuds/No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room
Summary: You worked hard in the garden and need to get cleaned up, but Negan drags you away to an undisclosed location where getting cleaned up is the last thing on anyone’s mind.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Taking a Dip

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a writing challenge. It's the first smut and first Negan fic I've ever written. I hope you like it.

God, it was hot. The sun was beating down on you in a way that made you feel like a wilting flower. The sweat left your skin clammy and in dire need of cooling-off. Why couldn't there be a breeze? Or rain? Or be a cooler season? It wasn't that you disliked the warmer weather; it was that you hated being hot… and bugs. Little multi-legged demons. Of course, there were more important things that needed your concern, like finishing the garden and not being devoured by walkers. Totally normal everyday things.

The way your sweat soaked clothes clung to your skin wasn't enough to distract you from pulling weeds and before you knew it, you were the last person left working. It was hard not to notice how quiet it became once everyone else was gone. Quiet until an all-too-familiar voice rang out. "You look hot as hell, doll." You could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Well, hi to you too, Negan," you responded blandly. His footfall drew near where you stood by the tomatoes. "Damn, sweetheart. You're being fucking cold." He couldn't see, but you rolled your eyes when you replied, "It's too hot to put up with you right now." A soft chuckle danced through the humid air until it caressed your ears. It was almost enough to soften your attitude towards him when he plucked a ripe tomato from its vine and took a bite. "Hey! What the hell, Negan?! That's basically stealing!" "Relax, doll. No one has to know." There was that insufferable smirk again. Negan took another bite and juice dripped off his lip. "Such a child," you grumbled, reaching up and wiping the juice away before you could stop yourself. The blush that spread across your face was no match for the wildfire that coursed in your veins when Negan took your finger in his mouth and licked it clean.

A familiar sensation settled between your thighs, one that often occurred around Negan, when his tongue ran over the pad of your finger. If it had been anyone else, you'd have slapped them hard enough to rattle their teeth, but since it was Negan, your will to fight was significantly compromised. There had been a time when you couldn't stand the man, but he couldn't get enough of you. He still couldn't; you were the one who changed. You blamed the beard, but in truth, you'd grown fond of him. If only he didn't take so much enjoyment out of teasing you.

You hastily pulled your finger away. The heat in your cheeks was far worse than the heat on your skin from the unrelenting sun. There was no hiding the fact he had caused this sudden development and the devilish grin on his face told you he had it figured out anyway. "I don't have time for this, Negan. I need to wash off this sweat." Oh, no. That grin, again. "Well, shit, darlin'. I know just the place." A sudden, rough hand grasped yours and started pulling you in a direction that was not towards any shower. You had half a mind to yank your hand away and tell him off for grabbing you, but a burning curiosity overtook any and all logical reasoning.

It took longer than you thought to reach your destination. Apparently, the tired ache in your bones wasn't a present concern in the well-aged man's head. You couldn't complain when you saw the view, though. It was a beautiful creek. The water was clear and flowed in a way that almost seemed lazy. "Is it safe?" You couldn't help but ask. When you turned for the answer, you were met with an already half-naked Negan. The heat crept back into your cheeks. It took a moment before you caught yourself and looked away. Which was enough time for Negan to notice. "Shit, doll. Isn't everything I do safe?" He ended his response with the sound of water splashing. You wanted to look. You really wanted to look. Part of you wanted him to be naked, but the other part couldn't even process the thought of seeing such a sight.

"Getting in or what?" Called that gruff voice. It was a natural response, you told yourself, to look at the person talking to you. The sight before you made your skin feel hotter than the sun. Negan was, in fact, completely naked.

"N-negan, what the hell?"

"What?"

"You're naked!"

"I'm not going to get in with my clothes on, sweetheart. Oh, stop looking so skittish. You shower naked. It's not that different."

"You're here! That makes it different!"

He chuckled in response and made some remark about it being your dream. You couldn't think what to do. Your brain took a vacation and wouldn't be back in time.

It was several moments of indecision and staring at the incredible sight before you to finally make your choice. "Just don't look. Got it?" Negan smirked and turned away from you. Of course, that's when you got a glimpse of the masterpiece that was his ass. It was possible from the way he laughed you had said something along the lines of "nice ass" out loud.

It didn't take long before you had your clothes peeled off. The feel of the cold water on your skin was an indescribable delight. A moan slipped out the second you stepped in the heavenly feeling water. Negan's snicker brought you back to the reality that you were not alone. "Shut up," you grumbled at the man. You were surprised by the depth of the creek; it wasn't too deep, but it wasn't shallow either. It wasn't something you'd admit, but you were actually happy he took you here. Out of the corner of your eye, you caught Negan watching you take in the scenery. He was smiling and somehow, you weren't so angry anymore.

You didn't notice it at first. How relaxed you were. Time ticked away and here you were with Negan of all people. It was surprisingly pleasant. You were lost in thought when a sudden heat was at your back. You felt the gentle touch of fingertips sweeping your hair off your shoulder. “What are you doing?” You asked. “Admiring the view, sweetheart.” You turned to face him with the intention of pushing him out of your personal space, but the soft glow of his hazel eyes stunned you into a kind of stillness. They were beautiful in a way you never noticed. It made sense when you thought about it; this was the closest you’d ever been to him. What happened next was so sudden, yet the world around you seemed to stand still. In what could only be described as a trance, you watched as your hands found his face, felt the rough stubble under your soft palms. You drew his face closer until it was a breath away from yours and pressed your lips gently to his. It wasn’t planned, the kiss, but nothing in the world could make you regret it. His lips formed against yours in a way no one’s ever had. This was a moment that would forever be frozen in time.

The sweet, soft kiss you started turned into a deep, insatiable one the longer it went on. Negan slid his arms around your waist, pulling you so close to him there was no space for anything else. Your hands dove into his hair, gripping tight and a deep groan rumbled through his body. One kiss turned into two into three until it was kiss after kiss in a never ending hunger for each other. Negan broke away first; opting to smother your neck in affection next. They were wet, sloppy kisses and sharp nips creating a path from below your ear, down your neck, and ending between your breasts where the feeling of his tongue lapping at your skin sent shivers down your spine. Your brain was being fogged with al the new sensations that you almost missed when his hands gave your ass a firm grasp. He gave your ass a swift smack when you didn't understand his meaning. You didn’t have time to work it out before he was lifting you up, your legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. All you could think about then was the hard cock nestled under your ass; it brought a whimper from your lips. With you pressed so close against him, the laugh that rumbled through Negan’s chest made its way into yours. A sudden gasp escaped from you when you felt his teeth scrape over your nipple before being surrounded by the warmth of his mouth. You couldn’t help the sounds you were making or the way your body reacted by dampening your thighs. He moved from one breast to the other before crushing his lips into yours once more. It was at that moment you felt his hand slip between your legs and against your clit. “Someone’s wet,” he teased. Your head fell to his shoulder as his obviously skilled fingers worked around your sensitive bud. You took his chance to start an assault of bites and open-mouthed kisses on his throat. He let out a moan that would’ve wrecked your panties if you still had them on. You were paid back in kind when he slipped a finger inside you, teasing you with slow, shallow thrusts. You whimpered and rocked your hips in your impatience. He slipped in another finger and another, working you until your first orgasm hit you like a wave. You could feel the absence of his fingers as your high slowly faded away. You were jostled slightly when Negan began walking towards the creek bank. “What are you doing?” His response came in the form of another slap to your ass.

When the two of you were no longer in the water, Negan laid you down on the ground. He hiked your legs up and settled between them.You watched him take his cock in his hand and started stroking it. The sight only made you want more. “I want you inside me.” The words had slipped from your lips before your brain could register them. You would’ve been embarrassed if it weren’t for the lust filled look Negan gave you. He pecked on the lips before working his cock through your juices, slicking himself up before slowly pushing into you. The intrusion burned. Negan mumbled something that sounded like “tight” before burying his head in the crook of your neck. It was taking everything in him not to move until you had adjusted. The burning sensation faded and with it, your patience and his. Negan slide himself out to the tip before thrusting into you fully, filling you up completely. A desire for each other took over both of you and suddenly the air was filled with the sounds of moaning and skin slapping skin. Suddenly, Negan pulled all the way out, slapped your ass, and muttered “turn over.” You obeyed and turned onto your hands and knees and was met with the satisfying feeling of Negan pounding into you again. He slipped an arm under your waist and pulled you against him. Your back was flush with his chest. You felt his hand slip around your throat in a firm but gentle grip while the other made its way down your belly and between your legs, seeking out that sensitive bundle of nerves. A heat settled in your belly and spread like fire as he started working your clit. You felt your orgasm coming and from the way his thrusts grew sloppy, you knew Negan was close, too. It only took a few more seconds for your orgasm to hit you; the pleasure so pure you began trembling. It only became more intense when Negan’s orgasm hit him. His cum spilled into you, filling you to the brim until it couldn’t anymore and started dripping out of you. The two of you stayed like that for a while, tired and breathless using each other as support. When you finally managed to catch your breath, Negan slowly slipped out of you. There was a dull ache and a feeling of being empty left behind; it was eased away when Negan’s lips met yours.

You were exhausted and sweatier than when you arrived, but a pure blissfulness filled your very being. You were resting on the ground when your clothes landed in your lap. You looked up and saw Negan half dressed all ready. “Get dressed so we can head back.” He must've seen something in your eyes because he added, “Unless you want to walk to my room naked. It would save me the trouble of undressing you myself. Kill a bit of the fun, though.” You laughed at that. Actually laughed at something Negan said. You had always hated his company, but maybe you didn't hate him. Maybe you just didn’t understand your feelings towards him. When you finished getting dressed, you and Negan started your walk back home, his hand in yours and the remnants of a kiss on your temple. It seemed maybe Negan wasn’t that bad of a guy after all.


End file.
